


As long as I got you

by morganrules



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Rimming, Romance, Safe Haven, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: A lil sequel of  'Pretty Boy'. Hughie and Frenchie face the aftermath of being exposed by paparazzis worldwide. Will Blue Eyes return to The Seven after that?
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Kudos: 12





	As long as I got you

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this one, you really have to read 'Pretty Boy', but a little heads up: In this AU, Hughie Campbell is a supe called Blue Eyes, who has the power to create multidimensional portals and he's the newbie of The Seven. Meanwhle, Frenchie is the same as in canon: a badass guy from The Boys. Basically, Hughie's this AU's 'Starlight' and Annie is the 'Hughie' from The Boys. Also, prepare for the sweetness, 'cause they are still on the 'honeymoon' phase

Hughie was shaking. His body felt like it was an earthquake and he could tell he would break at any moment. He couldn’t sleep properly last night, not even with Frenchie by his side and all the events’ from one day ago hit him like a train and suddenly he just wanted to jump into one of his portals and never come back.

“ _Mon Coeur_ , please. Look at me.” - Frenchie tried as he secured his boyfriend’s trembling hands between his own.

“He’s going to fucking kill me.. Home… H-homelander is…” - Hughie stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

“Hughie, hey _petit_. Breathe. It’s all right, you’re safe here with us.” - Serge reassured, gently massaging the supe’s hands. 

“What if he tries to find you? Fuck… There’s no way I can let that happen. Fuck… I’ll try to figure it out. Maybe I can send you guys somewhere safe, worth the try...” - The supe swore once more, feeling like his heart was about to leave his chest.

“ _Courage, mon coeur._ Nothing will happen. They don’t even know who I am! They don’t even know I’m affiliated with _monsieur Charcuterie_ either way. Come on, take a breath with me..” -The french man assured once more, making a slow count of three to breathe in and out. 

Hughie just nodded, sitting up, trying to take a breath at the same pace as his boyfriend’s remained calm and collected, never stopping the caresses upon the supe’s shaky hands, eventually pressing gentle kisses upon them.

Both stood in a comfortable silence for a while, just waiting for the young man to recollect his breath and after a while, his hands finally stopped shaking. Serge was thankful when Annie showed up with a glass of water with a pint of sugar for the supe, who quickly drank if all up.

“Thank you, Annie?”- Hughie tried; he was awful with names.

“Yes, Annie! Are you all right? If there’s anything else I can do, just gimme a sign, okay?”- The girl smiled, grabbing the glass before disappearing into the kitchen.

“T-Thank you!” - Hughie smiled back with a small blush upon his cheeks. 

“I know, _petit_ . She’s really _magnifique_ , isn’t she?” - Serge blinked mischievously.

“Hey, that’s not what it looks like! Yeah, well, maybe my teenage self would give anything to have someone like her in my life but now… Oh fuck… My parents are going to kill me.” - And here he was, back at his old anxious self.

“What do you mean, _mon coeur_?” The french man was genuinely worried.

“You see… My parents are… Well, they work at our neighborhood’s church, you know? I don’t think they’ll… Fuck… They probably saw me on TV too.” - The supe realized with dread.

“ _Mon coeur_ . It will be fine. I won’t let anyone hurt you and that’s a promise, _d’accord_?” - Frenchie pressed a kiss upon Hughie’s temple.

“All right… I’ll try to not freak out… Ugh, anyways, thanks for helping me out.”- Hughie smiled softly, supporting his face upon his boyfriend’s hand.

Boyfriend. Not even in his wildest dreams, Hughie imagined that he would have a boyfriend and matter of fact, he never thought he would have anyone in his life at all. He was so afraid of being called names and being alone his whole life just because he was a supe, that even the thought of having someone to kiss and hold seemed impossible.

He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel that everything was happening too fast between him and Frenchie, but he was so far gone, so committed and invested into this relationship, that the mere thought of spending the rest of his life with the french man made his heart pound fast.

There was a time when Hughie thought he would never be worthy of love, but those days were long gone. He could see it in the french man’s eyes; he could see all the love and devotion overflowing and no matter what happened, he would hold on it for dear life.

\--------

Everyone was speaking loudly, laughing and yelling during breakfast but as soon as the supe showed up with Frenchie in the main area, a silence fell upon them. 

After the brunette had sat and fixed the floor with a frown, Frenchie cleared his throat, sitting right next to him, sensing the supe’s hesitation. He just wanted everyone to get along. 

Blushing, Hughie tried a smile as he spoke in a soft voice. “H-hi guys.” - He gulped. 

“Well, we all are a family here, so there’s no need to worry, _mon coeur_.” Serge tried to keep his voice as understanding as possible, putting a comforting hand on the supe’s knee. 

“So you’re saying you shagged a supe and thought it would be an ace idea to bring him here? - Butcher finally spoke after one day of pure silence.

“Fuck off, Butcher! I told you he’s good! “ Frenchie finally lost his nerves.

“You know what? Fuck all of you” - Butcher finally left the couch, grabbing his bag before leaving their headquarters. 

“ _Va te faire foutre, connard_!” Frenchie swore towards the door. middle finger in the air. 

“Uhm… You know what? Maybe I should just get going, Frenchie. I’m sorry for making you guys fight.”- Hughie bit his lips as he played with his hands.

“ _Non, mon coeur_. Ignore the british bastard! His problem is not with you, he just hates all supes no matter what. It’s not on you.”- Serge approached his boyfriend, embracing him with his arms.

“Hm…Well, it’s not like we had a choice after all, right?” - Hughie gave a soft nervous chuckle. 

“Never! Don’t you ever think any of this is your fault. _Monsieur Charcuterie_ is stubborn and a _connard_ , but he’ll get used to it.” Frenchie smiled, pressing his lips gently against the young man’s.

“Well, sorry to interrupt, but Kimiko made some amazing blueberry pancakes! Who wants one?” - Annie smiled, offering a plate for the couple.

Hughie was so hungry that he could eat at least ten pancakes that morning and they were indeed, so delicious that he couldn’t help but just have some more. Their breakfast was relatively good because he finally got to learn some more about The Boys, but of course, Ashley had to give Hughie an emergency call, demanding his presence for a meeting at Vought.

He really didn’t want to go there, but even though he was scared of facing The Seven now, his bravery always surpassed his fear. Holding that thought, Hughie took an amazing bath with Frenchie and once they were done, he was finally ready to suit up and face Vought.

It didn’t take him more than two minutes to teleport to Vought’s headquarters using one of his portals. He didn’t even bother to show up at the door, afraid of meeting paparazzis, so he simply appeared at The Seven’s main room where all of his coworkers stared at him in shock. 

“Blue Eyes! Welcome back!” - Ashley gave a nervous smile, scratching the back of her head. Clearly she was not quite all right.

“Hi Ash. Hi guys.”- Hughie gulped, walking towards his own seat at their huge table.

Homelander was there too, with his back turned to everyone as he gazed at the window, looking at the sky. By his stance, there was some bad news coming and Hughie was aware of that, especially because the silence was almost killing him.

“Blue Eyes. It’s good to have you back, but you see…”- Homelander finally turned his heels, to approach the new guy.

“Y-yes, Mr. Homelander. T-Thank you.”- Hughie stuttered as he felt his leader’s hand resting upon his shoulders. 

“You see, something came to our knowledge yesterday. You know, if Maeve was not here, I wouldn’t give a damn, but... One of _you_ is enough. I mean, hooray proud Maeve or whatever was that shit our PR pulled up, but one’s enough.” - Homelander’s grip became tighter.

“Mr. Homelander, t-that was an accident. I swear it wasn’t our intention to…”- Hughie tried to reason, but was cut right away.

“Funny… Because the media didn’t think so!” - Homelander shouted as he gripped Hughie by the neck, throwing the younger supe on the window, holding him in the air.

“M-Mr...Hom…”- Hughie couldn’t breathe, his legs felt like jelly, moving frantically as he tried to get out of his leader’s grip.

“I’ll say this one time: Cut that shit down. The Seven represent America. We are a symbol of hope, we are a symbol of tradition, do you understand? The only reason I won’t fucking snap your neck right now… It’s because of the sponsors. Hell, they love you, so that makes you valuable, but don’t think I won’t break your fucking arms next time you pull this shit up!” - Homelander smiled as he finally let go of Blue Eyes’ neck.

Maeve was shocked and angry while the other supes were looking away, trying to not get involved. Of all them, Ashley was the most nervous; she quickly ran towards the young man, helping him to stay on his feet before taking him away from that room.

“I’m so sorry about that, Hughie… Fuck… I didn’t know Homelander would do something like that! Gosh, I don’t know what to say!” - Ashley was a nervous wreck as she walked towards the nursery. 

“It’s not y-your fault, Ash. Fuck… Homelander is a fucking monster! He was right all along… Fuck…”- Hughie muttered.

“Who? Who’s ‘he’?”- Ashley inquired confused..

“Hm… No one. Nevermind, just leave me here.”- Hughie dismissed her help as he sat on the nursery room’s bed.

“Homelander didn’t get to finish his speech, but Hughie, go away for now. We’ve talked to the press already and we’ll hold an event with the Church of the Collective. You’ll have to lay low for a while until the PR team can manage this crisis, all right?” - Ashley tried to instruct.

“What do you mean, what about my parents? What abou...?”- Hughie was just as confused as before.

“Hughie, sweetie. You’re an angel, but trust me this time and do as I say. Grab your boyfriend, fuckbuddy or whatever he is and go away for a while. Maybe you can use one of those portals of yours.” - Ashley was just as nervous as before.

“That's not fair! I didn’t do anything wrong! We’re supes, for God’s sake! Why should it matter who I sleep with? That’s my business!” - Hughie never felt so angry.

“I know, Hughie, I know! But trust me, I’ve seen Homelander do worse to new guys just like you. Please. Your parents are amazing and I don’t wanna give them news that his son was brutally murdered by a ‘supervillain’ or something.” - Ashley warned.

“What do you mean… Wait. Are you telling me that most killings of last month were not made by…”- Suddenly Hughie understood who he was dealing with.

“Exactly. I have to go now, but you have my number. Go away for a few weeks until we can figure this all out. Stay safe!” - Ashley cleared her throat, scratching her back once more before leaving the nursery.

=====

Going back home to pack things up was one of the hardest things Hughie had to do in his whole life. He didn’t know what to expect, but facing his parents after everything that happened was scary, but he had no other choice.

Hughie tried to convince himself that it wasn’t a big deal because his parents would love him no matter what, but his body quivering told him otherwise. He wouldn’t dance around too much, though, he would go straight to the point. 

Gulping, the supe knocked on his door, waiting for the worse, as usual. He opened his mouth a few times, then immediately shut it down as soon as his mom showed up at the door, followed by his father.

They were never strict parents as long as Hughie was concerned and even though they wouldn’t let him play with the other kids back in the days, they never made him feel unsafe or unwanted before.

June, Hughie’s mom was the first one to move, almost jumping at her son’s arms, hugging him tightly as the tears streamed down her face. Hugh, his father didn’t even pretend he was angry too, because soon enough he hugged his son as well, pressing a kiss upon his temple.

“Where have you been, sugar bear? We were so worried!” - June cried, sweetly caressing her son’s curls.

“I’m so sorry guys, I just…”- Hughie didn’t know what to say; he was quite overwhelmed.

“No need to ask apologies, pal. We saw the whole thing, but let me tell you. No matter what, you’ll always be our bear, got it, kid?” - Hugh Sr replied with a soft smile. He wasn’t tough, never had been.

“You guys…” - Hughie was trying so hard to avoid the tears.

“I mean, as long as he’s not a criminal or someone involved with drugs or theft, there’s no problem on my page, son. Also, we know you, it’s not like you would fall for someone like that, right?” - Hugh Sr chuckled.

“Haha of course not… You know me…”- Hughie gulped as their parents welcomed him back, closing the door behind them.

“Where is he by the way? Does he have a name? Will you introduce him?” - June inquired, helping her son to sit down.

“It’s a long story, mom, but I’ll have to go away for a while…”- Hughie bit his lips nervously.

“What do you mean go away? You just got here, bear!” - His mom protested.

“I know, I know, right? Just for a few weeks, but I promise I’ll be alright. That’s just a PR stunt, no big deal.” - Hughie tried to calm his parents up.

“Where are you going? At least tell us where.” - Hugh Sr demanded just as anxious as his son.

“Hm, I can’t, sorry dad. I won’t risk your safety this time. I’ll be close though, that’s all I can say for now. Well, time to pack my bags, ‘cause I still have to get my boyfriend and stuff.” - The supe smiled, running towards his bedroom.

Of course his parents followed him to the room just to help him out with the bags. As they were choosing a few clothes and accessories, Hugh Sr shook his head in disappointment once he noticed that Hughie had no condoms there.

Running to his own room, Hugh Sr grabbed some protection and lube for his son, throwing more packages that one person needed into Hughie’s bag. That was the top most embarrassing moment for the young man, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“What? Don’t give me that look, Hughie. Protection first!” - Hugh sir warned before closing the bag.

“Dad!” Hughie wanted to crawl on the floor and disappear.

“Well, off you go, sugar bear! We’ll be waiting for you. Please stay safe, all right?” - June smiled, hugging her son again before pressing a kiss on his temple.

“Thanks mom. Thanks for the help! I love you guys!” - Hughie smiled, hugging his parents at the same time before disappearing in the air. 

====

Hughie and Serge left before noon with huge bags on their backs as they traveled with the help of the supe’s portals. It was a different travel this time because apparently they were not as close as the young man said they would be.

Of course, the whole team except for Butcher agreed with their plan of hiding in plain sight, but either way, Hughie gave their location out to one single person only and that person was Annie because the young man still couldn’t quite trust in the other folks from the group. 

Serge was starting to get worried when he noticed Hughie’s hands shaking a bit, but after what seemed to be only a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. The young man almost fell on the floor, taking a deep breath because it’s been a while since the last time he managed to teleport in such a long distance.

As for the french man, his eyes couldn’t stop roaming around, completely clueless because he had no idea where exactly they were. Sighing, Frenchie approached his boyfriend, offering him a bottle of water, using his free hand to check the supe’s temperature, even though he knew there was no use.

“Are you all right, _petit Hughie_?” -Serge called, guiding the bottle for a second time towards the supe’s mouth.

“I’m fine… Just been a while since the last time I traveled this far. That’s what happens when I use my powers at such a long distance. Figures.”- Hughie explained before drinking some water.

“ _Mon Coeur_ …. Where are we exactly?”- Frenchie bit his lips.

“Hm…Tuscany?”- Hughie confessed; he was impossibly blushy at this point.

“ _Où_? We’re in fricking Italy? Holy fuck!” Frenchie couldn’t believe his eyes. He was holding the back of his head with his arms open. Going to Italy had always been a dream.

“You don’t like it here, right? Fuck, I’m so sorry! If I…”- Hughie was starting to freak out, but got confused real fast as he heard his boyfriend’s delicious laughter.

“Are you kidding? _J'aime_ Italy, _mon coeur_! I’ve always wanted to visit! This is a paradise!” - Frenchie was so shocked that he didn’t even know what to do first. 

“Well, I’m glad then! I love Tuscany! I’ve built this whole house so I had somewhere to go when I wanted some ‘me’ time, you know?” Hughie blinked, holding his boyfriend’s hand, guiding him towards the door.

The supe’s house was just like him, cute in every single way. It was isolated from the rest of the town, but just as colorful as the flowers which adorned the entry of his porch. There was a crystal clear lake there as well with a few ducks roaming around and a nice bench swing. 

Frenchie couldn’t help but gape at the décor and admire how mych everything there screamed ‘Hughie’, from the couch to the cute geek toys hanging upon the hero's collector shelf. There was a game set, a huge TV, a nice couch and at least three rooms there.

“Wow…”- Frenchie whistled as he threw his bag on the floor.

“Uh, don’t mind the mess. It’s been a while since the last time I paid a visit! These are all from my sponsors though, I don’t have all this money.”- Hughie was quick to explain. 

“Hm… Do your sponsors know where you keep all of these, _petit_?” - Frenchie tried.

“Not at all. I’m the only one who knows about this. They think all those gifts are at my parent’s place, so we’re safe. Come on! Just relax!” - Hughie finally loosened up, smiling as he tuned in his TV.

“All right. I’m just happy to be here with you, _mon coeur_.” Frenchie confessed, pressing kisses upon his boyfriend’s face. 

“This is gonna be the best two weeks ever! We can go around and take a walk by the villages, we can visit the market too! You’re gonna love it here!” - Hughie was just so excited to have someone there with him that he couldn't choose what to do first.

It was barely past three in the afternoon and the air was already hot and humid, so it was enough for the couple to take yet another bath. Frenchie laughed as he messed his boyfriend’s hair up with a bit of shampoo. It was hilarious how much Hughie needed to bend just so Frenchie could reach his head.

Serge could still see Hughie’s bright smile under all that soap and once he finally washed the young man’s hair with some fresh water, he couldn’t help but attach their lips together for a few gentle pecks.

“Are you okay, _mon coeur_?” Frenchie smiled as soon as the other man nodded softly.

“Yeah… Just… You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and it’s kinda overwhelming.”- Hughie confessed, resting his face upon his boyfriend’s chest.

Frenchie didn’t reply, but smiled even brighter, pulling the supe for another kiss, deeper this time. They didn’t even get to finish their bath, since they couldn’t stop kissing each other passionately.

Hughie only managed to turn off the shower, reaching for a huge towel so he could embrace both with it, trying to dry them both out. It didn’t take long until they were laying down on the young man’s bed; Frenchie covering his boyfriend’s body with his own.

“ _Je t'aime, mon coeur_ …” Frenchie whispered, pressing kisses all over the young man’s body.

Gently, Serge pressed his lips upon Hughie’s chest, stopping by his nipples for a while before running his lips down, pressing kisses on the supe’s soft belly and later, upon his long thighs, making sure to give the young man’s pale skin a few love bites.

“Frenchie…”- Hughie bit his lips with a soft moan.

“Relax…” - Serge blinked before resuming his kisses.

The french man stopped as soon as he reached Hughie’s bottom, giving it a few playful taps before going down, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s entry, kissing him softly down there.

Hughie was at cloud nine at this point, covering his mouth with a free habd while the other was tugging gently at the soft sheets. Frenchie sucked, bit, licked and kissed his boyfriend’s most sensitive nerve, eventually caressing the young man’s tummy with his hand.

Frenchie smiled because he would worship the hell out of that man; he couldn’t get enough of his taste. Once in a while he would stop and press his lips upon his boyfriend’s thighs just to admire the young man’s face completely surrendered by the pleasure, biting his lips with eyes impossibly shut. 

He could tell that Hughie was trying his best to avoid creating a portal as his whole body trembled in delight. At one point, the young man’s moans filled up the room and he couldn’t help but throw his head gently to the back, relaxing a bit more on his pillow as he felt the electricity running in his veins.

“F-fuck…I’m so close… Fuck…”- Hughie groaned, sucking in a quick breath before giving a loud moan; his face was a mess.

“Hmmf…”- Frenchie moaned too, never leaving Hughie’s butt as he came too, completely untouched.

“Holy f-fuck…”Hughie gasped, finally relaxing completely, letting his long legs rest.

“You were _magnifique_ , _mon coeur._ _Magnifique_!” Frenchie praised, rolling to the side so he could lay right next to his boyfriend.

Hughie smiled, so glad because he didn’t teleport this time. He couldn’t wait to do so much more without ending up somewhere else. At least at his own isolated house, they were absolutely safe from prying eyes.

They kissed each other some more before finally getting to sleep. It was the first time in two days that Hughie finally could manage a nap after the previous events. He slept peacefully, embraced by soft arms.

====

**Two hours later**

Serge was whistling a cheerful french song while he chose a new outfit to hang out with Hughie. If only he was aware that they would be in Italy, he would’ve chosen some better clothes to travel. 

Hughie on the other hand, was going for his casual disguise with simple shades and a Red Sox’s hat. There was no way people would recognize him like that and once they were both ready, they walked towards the city. 

As the couple wandered around the Tuscany’s villas, Hughie took time to show off the town, pointing to the best places to visit and the best spots for a few pictures. They even stopped by one of the nicest coffee shops at the heart of the city for a bagel and some tea.

The TV of the establishment was on and it was not a surprise to see Homelander doing one of his famous speeches at a press conference. Hughie tried his best to avoid listening, but as soon as he heard his supe name, he shivered.

Homelander was talking about Blue Eyes and how he was a valuable member of the Seven who’d been blackmailed by a thug and of course, the clueless media and their fans believed in every single one of his words.

“B _âtard_ …” Serge swore. “Homelander will get what he deserves soon enough, _mon petit._ ” 

“I hope so… You know, before meeting you… Homelander was my hero. In my mind, he was the pinnacle of justice and kindness. Silly, right?” - Hughie confessed with a sigh.

“ _Non, mon coeur._ Your heart is in the right place. You’re too good for them anyways and with your help, we can finally end Homelander for good. But we shouldn’t be talking about him right now, come on, show me this beautiful town.” Frenchie smiled, pressing kisses upon his boyfriend’s hand.

The couple walked some more, stopping by the one of the city’s fountains to throw some coins. It was perfect, a small, quiet piece of paradise, just what they wanted and needed the most. 

Serge was amazed by that beautiful town and he never wanted to leave. It was the first time he didn’t feel like getting numb, because this time he wanted to be completely present in the moment. 

A few years ago, he would mock himself up for being so soft around the edges, but with age, came the wisdom and he didn’t feel like he had to prove himself to anyone anymore. He didn’t mind if The Boys made fun of him for being in love because that was the best feeling in the world and he wanted more.

The sun has made its way over the horizon by now but a few last streaks of pink and red remained. Frenchie couldn’t help but take his phone to capture the moment, taking a few pictures of the sky and some of Hughie who was currently making some silly faces.

It took them an hour to come back home and once they arrived, they sat together at the porch, watching the light finally fade from the sky, giving space for a beautiful, starry sky.

“I love sitting here to look at the sky. It’s so beautiful. You know, back when I was a kid, my mom used to say that my eyes looked like the brightest star. There was nothing I hated more than being different, but she taught me how to see the beauty I couldn’t.” - Hughie confessed, letting his eyes glow for a while.

“Your mom was right, _mon coeur_ …”- Frenchie, touched Hughie’s face gently, pressing a kiss upon his temple.

They sat there in silence, just admiring the sky for a while before they finally entered the house, throwing their shoes away on the floor and when they barely realized, they were kissing again while laying on the fluffy carpet. 

Hughie could feel his heart beating fast as Frenchie undressed him and he was glad that he kept a condom and the lube in his short’s pockets, it was easier this way. Frenchie had nothing but pure lust into his eyes as he opened the condom, trying to take his own shorts off.

Chuckling, the supe helped Serge out, managing to undress him completely, opening his own legs just so Frenchie could fit in. They kissed again as the french man massaged Hughie’s entry with a lubed up digit.

“Frenchie… I love you so much…”- Hughie said the three words for the first time and it felt amazing.

“I love you too, _mon coeu_ r…Hmmf...”- Frenchie gasped, closing his eyes as soon as he pushed himself in.

Hughie felt so tight and warm that Frenchie couldn’t help his gasps. Maybe it was the fact that they were finally completely alone or maybe it was the love confession from Hughie, he didn’t know for a fact which of those had such an effect, but it felt just like their first time together.

The supe gasped for air hiding his face under his arms as Serge pounded into him slowly, but firmly. Hughie was waiting for that moment the whole day; he just wanted to feel his boyfriend close.

Frenchie moaned when he felt his cock getting deeper as he quickened his pace a bit, moving back and forth with the right amount of pressure. Suddenly, when he least expected, Hughie touched his arm, indicating that he would change positions.

Carefully, Hughie positioned himself, lifting one leg so he could turn on fours, resting his elbows on the fluffy carpet, allowing Frenchie to go deeper. Serge couldn’t even keep his eyes open because he was far gone.

“Fuck..F-Fuck Frenchie… Feels so fucking good.. Hmmf…” Hughie moaned, encouraging his boyfriend.

“ _Mon Coeur_ …”- Frenchie was grunting as he swore in intelligible french.

“Frenchie… Hmmff….Fuck… Fuck…”- Hughie was so close he could almost taste it.

It took Serge a few more thrusts until he finally got his release, followed by Hughie who let out a delightful moan, but when they least expected, they were teleported to the supe’s bed.

At first, Hughie was embarrassed, but after a while, they both cackled because at least this time they were teleported to the bedroom, where they should be. They were having so much fun that they never wanted to leave that place. Ever. At this point, Hughie didn't mind if the world ended right then and there, just as long as he had Frenchie by his side. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was quite short, but I hope you guys liked this lil sequel :) Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for reading


End file.
